


Used to Be Something

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [19]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Loghain/Eleanor Cousland, you used to be shy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used to Be Something

She did not die right away. Loghain paid her a visit himself, some days after Ostagar. She stared up at him from where she lay, garments torn and bloodied, hands and feet bound, with eyes alight with rage and pain and fever; eyes that reminded him of Duncan’s last recruit.

“Bryce’s woman. You used to be so shy,” he mused.

“And you used to be a good man,” she replied, every word a dart of venom.

She did not die right away. But she died very shortly after that.


End file.
